Chenaanah
(shen-aw-aw-nawh) Brief History Chenaah lacks a human monarch of any kind and was never widely colonized by humans except in Thanos which was once a separate kingdom but is now simply considered part of the "monsterland" of Chenaah. Green and red dragons were the first creatures to settle there. Most of them have been slain or driven away; those that remain tend to be either very young or quiet old and deadly to all foes. The giants were the second race to emerge, but never developed any non-barbaric civilization of their own. Chenaah has historically been in perpetual conflict with neighboring regions and with the exception of Thanos, never tamed and civilized. Hillheim, the northern part of Chenaah is home to hill giants with a smattering of rock giants, trolls, and ogres in the Bloodstone mountains which make up its border with the elven kingdom of Jhalass. Half giant and half-orc settlements exist along coast of the Great Mirror. Very few true humans willingly live in Chenaanah, and the halfblood settlements tend to breed with their own kind. South and west of Chenaanah is the stark shadowland of Thanos, once a thriving human kingdom and now a wasteland primarily inhabited by the Undead. Beneath Thanos is the Uzg-Tok Plains, home to a number of Orc tribes. Player Races Humans in Chenaah typically have at least some orc, troll, ogre or giant blood. Half-giants, half-orcs are the most common player races to originate here. Those accepted into the Adventurer's Guild have established themselves into a non-barbarian class, most commonly fighters and thieves. General Landscape Hillheim is deceptively pretty, full of cultivated green hills. The settlements along the coast tend to rely heavily on fishing and flocks of sheep and goats. A trade route from Hart Lake to the settlements of Dabun-Makai and Huyana's Outpost exist and is considered "somewhat safe" by the Council of Guilds. Thanos, by sharp contrast, is stripped of vegetation. Its is filled with mineral-rich geysers and boiling mud pits and ruins of human cities which the Undead still wander through. Vampires and necromancers live within and some orc tribes sell captured prisoners to them as livestock; other orc tribes are themselves hunted as prey. A temple to Nerull the Reaper is in the heart of the shadowland. The Uzg-Tok plains is a rocky scrubland with more limited sources of lakes and streams than many other regions. Dazzled by bright sunlight, the orcs favor nocturnal hunting and prefer to live in caves or villages of windowless stone. Places of Interest Hillheim *Barak's Keep *Dabun *The Labyrinth of Bones *Hart Lake *Huyana's Outpost *Macawki *Temple of Grolantor Thanos *Dekar's Tower *Dyseregy city ruins *Ishaldi city ruins *Temple of Nerull *Nezaboco city ruins *Xasuya city ruins Uzg-Tok Plains *Abeyru city ruins *Dhuugaanor Forest **Drarluuchaac's Lair *Jymid city ruins *Odelodrao city ruins *The Shurach *Temple of Maglubiyet Most Commonly Found Monsters Hillheim *bulettes *dark nagas *drowned *bronze dragons (young) *dire wolves *griffons *hill giants *ogres Thanos *barghests *devourers *ghosts *ghouls *hagspawn *nightcrawlers *nightwings *shadows *shadow mastiffs Uzg-Tok *bison *dire-cats *giant bees *goblins *hobgoblins *ibixians *kenku *locust swarms *monstrous locusts *worgs Rare Monsters Hillheim *athachs *chimerae *hippogriffs *mohrgs Thanos *allips *ghasts *night hags *nightmares *nighthaunts *nightwalkers *yeth hounds Uzg-Tok *ambush drake *blink dogs *protean scourge *ragewalker Important NPCs